


Culling the Suitors

by Jathis



Series: Rome [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Matt; there were others who pursed the Emperor's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culling the Suitors

“My Emperor, I have something important to tell you regarding the man courting your brother.”

Hux frowned, raising an eyebrow as Thanisson saluted to him in greeting. “What do you wish to tell me?” he asked the scout.

“I followed him as you ordered me to.”

“And?”

“He speaks of a bowl rimmed with poison after the wedding. He speaks of steps and moving up the rungs of the government of Rome on a freshly dug grave.”

Hux narrowed his eyes and growled, “and what else?”

“…I wish not to say.”

“I know they are his words and not yours. Tell me.”

“…he calls him a cripple and a blight upon on your family. He speaks of cleansing your family after the wedding.”

Slowly the Emperor nodded his head. “Thank you for telling me,” he murmured. He considered a moment and then waved a dismissive hand. “Go back to your work, my scout. I wish to have an audience with my brother’s would-be suitor.”

***

“Brother? That man has not been to see me in a few days,” Techie noted. 

“So it would seem.”

“Did I displease him?”

Hux reached out and took Techie’s hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You could never do anything wrong, my Mercy. Perhaps he simply went on a trip. I hear he was fond of being near the ocean.”

Techie considered this answer. Slowly he nodded his head, smiling. “Okay!” he said.

He did not mention the large rock tied around the terrified man’s throat before he went into the water.


End file.
